Pain of Perfection
by Ififall
Summary: When Mason thinks he's found the Perfect Guy, Brett is determined to prove him wrong...


**A/N:** Strong Language. Adult scenes.

* * *

 **A/N:** Lyrics in Bold are The song "Haunted" by Evanescence.

* * *

A/N: Chapter One is in Clay's POV

* * *

 **"Hunting you, I can smell you - alive**  
 **Your heart is pounding in my head"**

* * *

Why?

Why had Daddy sent him out hunting by himself?

He knew why. He just wanted Daddy here. He wanted him behind him. Guiding him, snapping at every move that he made. Daddy was an expert Rifle-man. Clay assumed he'd never be as good. That's why Daddy had dragged him out of bed at Three O clock on the morning. Clay always went to bed Fully clothed, unless Daddy told him other-wise.

* * *

Wearing a Jumper helped when Daddy soaked him in their washing up water.

The only reason Daddy let him change, was because he didn't want the animals to smell him.

"I wanna see you drag a Big Were in here son" Daddy said with a grunt.

 **"I will** " Clay lied.

* * *

He had no intention on getting a were. He could barely deal with the strength of **normal animals**. Every day Daddy would lecture him, and Clay would ask Questions like a Good student, nod, and pause, and write notes. But the Supernatural thing wasn't for him. Were's were part human. He'd seen Daddy's kills Morph back after Death.

He'd seen them change back into the pretty Girls that they were and he'd feel remorse.

Now alone he could focus on real animals.

* * *

And he found one, nibbling on the grass at Beacon Hill High. Without looking around he aimed pulled the trigger. Easy shot barely any blood. He collected the bullet and the casing. He began tying the animal's legs together briefly feeling the animal's stomach, to hear that last breath...

"Did you have you do that?" A kid asked.

Clay looked up and adjusted his hat keeping his face low. It was dark, but there were lamps on. He didn't want anyone recognising him.

"Do not see me as a Killer, more like a taker of Opportunties" Clay said.

* * *

No-one usually got the reference.

"You're a Killer of Daylight, does that mean we can whisper in the night" The Kid asked.

"Killer to **Killer**?" Clay asked.

"You mean Champion to Killer" The Kid asked.

"With me you're no Champion, you're stepping way up in class"

* * *

With that line Clay finally got up and hovered over the Animal.

" **Shit** , you're like the only person I've met that knows those lines! So... do you like Vintage film classics?" The kid asked.

Clay examined the Kid with every word he'd said. The Kid was Dark, sure Daddy would love that-not. But the lamps revealed the strength of the Exictement in this kids eyes. Clay could jump into those eyes, and easily get lost. This kid was in Good shape. There was no way this kid was a hunter though. This kid was excited by their common Ground, but Clay could tell that the kid was nervous.

* * *

A slight turn on, but Clay would ignore the chemistry...for now.

"Do I like Vintage Films?" Clay repeated. "I **live off** them"

"Yeah me too! The Bodysnatchers, Like how many times are Hollywood gonna re-do it?" The kid asked.

"Did you know that "Give me you hand" won't feature Twins in it?" Clay asked.

"No way!" The kid yelled.

* * *

Clay looked around. Daddy would get agitated. unfortunately, he'd have to make a move. But Clay didn't want to move. He wanted drop the animal, take the kid to the Benches and show him The film "Berserk" now on DVD. He couldn't do that right now, so he'd have to settle for a Tactile Goodbye.

"I'm sorry if I scared you. Daddy told me to hunt, and this was the only small thing that I could find"

 **"Daddy**?" The kid asked curiously, as Clay lowered his hat even further down his face.

* * *

Yeah. It was really cool to met you" Clay said holding his hand out.

* * *

To his relief the Boy shook his hand. Clay clenched his teeth as the Boy's hand slid into own. This kid seemed eager, the hand was soft but shaking. Clay immediately wanted this kid against his chest. He wanted to tell him not to be scared, but sometimes fear was part of the attraction.

"In Classic Movie style, will you ever tell me your name **Sir**?" Clay asked waiting.

* * *

"Not Until we meet again" The kid said.

Clay nodded. He grabbed the animal and climbed the school fence. He didn't have to look, but he knew the kid was watching him walk away.

Clay had never been interested in going back to High-school... **until now**...


End file.
